Usuario discusión:Snivy1123
[[Usuario:Snivy1123|'Archivo:Snivy_gif_by_Darky.gif La snivy de PE']][[Usuario Discusión:Snivy1123|'¡Habla conmigo!']] 18:57 3 may 2012 (UTC) Ohayou! ¿Qué tal? (?) Bien jeje, me pregunto por qué no has hecho tu pág de user aún. XD Si quieres te ayudo C: Matagi Komuro Maga de fuego gore a su servicio. :3 16:53 8 dic 2011 (UTC) I have got a god idea En Teselia canta puedo poner de 3º premio un vale para la Cirujía Pokémon. Así, quizá se corra la voz y hagan más pedidos. Si te parece bien, déjame un mensaje en mi discusión y yo me encargo del resto ;). No hay nada como el amor..Salvo la amistad Esta es la prueba A todo PE tengo de testigo (?) Bueno, ojala que me creas...¡TE AMO! Me he enamorado de ti por razones desconocidas, he visto algo especial es ti. Eso es todo, espero que me creas. Archivo:Cara_de_Kingler.pngSoy un Cangre-fanDejame un Cangre-mensaje~! 18:49 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Mensaje :3 Mensaje de prueba (dum) (?) [[Usuario:Anabelll- Cynda|'My name is Laura']].[[Usuario Discusión:Anabelll- Cynda|'Karma does exist']] 14:29 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Las armaduras han sido terminadas. Espero que te gusten, recien salidas del congelador. Te explicare los detalles. Armadura de Glaceon: Archivo:Glaceon_con_armadura.png Los cristales en la armadura lo protegen de los ataques de tipo roca mas efectivos. Si creias que si evasión subia con su habilidad Manto niveo, deberias verlo en esto cuando graniza, nisiquiera un keckleon de ojos saltones lograria verlo acercarse. Los cristales estan hechos con la gema hielo y potencia su ataque mas que la gema misma. Armadura de Misdreavus: Archivo:Misdreavus_con_armadura2.png Una armadura tan delicada y espeluznante como esta le brinda un poder especial a misdreavus. Los transmisores a sus costados lepermiten crear una poderosa himnosis de la que ningun enemigo logra escapar. El collarin aumenta la energia enfocada de sus perlas las cuales le brindan los poderes de Mismagius sin evoluciónar a este. Finalmente las lentillas le permiten soportar los rayos del sol para asi combatir en el dia mas brillantedel año. sarume 02:53 23 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola querida A pesar que sé que estas no sé en donde y que no volveras hasta en 5 o 6 días, ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!¡Y AÑO NUEVO TAMBIÉN! Que todos tus deseos se cumplan. Te amo, otra vez...feliz navidad Se despide: Ghost Archivo:Cara_de_Kingler.pngSoy un Cangre-fanDejame un Cangre-mensaje~! 23:05 24 dic 2011 (UTC) Holis Hola bueno... te queria preguntar .. por que te pusistes en los personajes de..Pokescuela de magia..sin permiso ... no es que.. te quieraimportunar o algo asi jeje.. BluezaF!! 21:53 29 dic 2011 (UTC)Aprendiendo a volar.. Snivy... En Pokescuela de magia , que es la novela de mi hija Zafi, has puesto tu personaje sin ser requerido, a parte de que las audiciones ya fueron hechas y rellenadas. Asi que por favor, podrias borrarlo? O al menos preguntarle a Zafi si puedes salir? ☆♪Sapphy-chan ~ Romeo and mis mensajes o3o♪☆Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 21:59 29 dic 2011 (UTC) ¿Amigos? Hola, Snivy. Me preguntaba si podíamos ser amigos. Lowbia 13:22 31 dic 2011 (UTC)(Perdona la brevedad, no se me ocurría nada) Tu paga ewe Toma: Archivo:Snivy_(Snake)_con_sus_pokes.png Es para alguna futura parte de tu novela, ahi estas tu con todos tus pokémon. Archivo:Cara_de_Kingler.pngSoy un Cangre-fanDejame un Cangre-mensaje~! 19:34 31 dic 2011 (UTC) A ver, dificíl de explicar. 8DU Verás, la 5ª parte no es exactamente una novela como las demás. n_nU Es como un "extra especial" como "regalo" de Año Nuevo. XD Lo que voy a hacer es complicado pero te explicaré. El Hacke de las Dimensiones está divido por "arcos", que son como caps muy largos (vale el primero es corto pero los otros dos que tengo planeados son largos como murallas chinas o3oU). Entonces tenía pensado hacer esto: Como El Mundo de las Sombras acaba pronto (por el cap 20 o así eweU MUY corto D8) por cada ciertos caps hago un arco dsitinto de El Hacker de las Dimensiones,así ambas terminan a la vez y termino ya con esta saga que llevo desde 2010 XD (?) Bendito día que empecé Camino hacia la Penumbra ;A; Chau,si tienes más dudas sobre mis novelas a mi discu,¿sí?xd 10:46 2 ene 2012 (UTC)La subordinada de Mamá Noel 8D ¡Meri Kurisumasu! :3 Vestido Hola Bisabuela Snivy, Mami (Sapphy) me dijo que tenia que hacerte el vestido de boda, pero...puedo hacertelo yo? por favor? 8D Moko y Moska! regalame algo! o3o 12:57 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Snivy Boda By Moka.png Hecho, si hay que hacer un arreglo, se lo haces, y si despues del arreglo queda un fondo blanco o negro, me avisas y se lo quito Moko y Moska! regalame algo! o3o 15:23 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Hey Ponme un monferno. xd Es la preevolución de mi favorito (infernape) <3 Yaya por la tarde la continúo es que ahora tengo que apagar el PC D8 (Por lo cual tampoco puedo conectarme al chat <.~Matagi Burakku~]]' '~Aoi honno exorcist~''' 13:22 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola! ¡Hola Snivy! Me preguntaba... ¿Cuando vas a seguir tu novela? Y ya de paso... ¿Amigas? Si es asi yo te pongo un... ¿Snivy? a ti ponme un Glaceon Chao! May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 22:28 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Genial!!! Me alegro de que seamos amigas. Tengo un parde novelas, Sea y el amuleto, que va muy bien y La historia de Ice, pero que hace mucho que no al edito. ¿Qué pokémon te pongo? Lowbia 13:56 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Glaceon Ponme a un Glaceon shiny o a un eevee, si no te importa. Ya he visto tus novelas y están muy bien. Espero que las mías te gusten.Lowbia 14:13 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Ediciones No es por nada, pero veo que te encanta eta wiki. ¡Casi me has empatado con las ediciones! ¡Eres un crack! Lowbia 14:25 5 ene 2012 (UTC) ¡Respondooo! ¡Me encanta! ¡Ya has actualizado que vben! PD: Por si no te lo dije en el otro mensaje, ponme un Glaceon. Paga por la cirugia :D No sabia que ponerte, espero que te guste n.n Archivo:Mari's_grafiti.png Esa es tu paga n.n Archivo:glameow_icon.gifI'm a Kitty cat!=^^=Archivo:glameow_icon.gif 16:48 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Claro :D Claro que puedes usar la cara MM :3 Talking Dolphin · [[Usuario Discusión:AbsolMagicLover|'Talk with me! :33']] 20:25 7 ene 2012 (UTC) VS Archivo:VS Snivy by Moka.png Hecho e3e Cappuchu♥~Archivo:Neru_icon_by_Moka.png Archivo:8 Neru icon.gif~☆Neru x3 21:47 13 ene 2012 (UTC) e3e Bisabuela, en tu novela nueva, el sprite de Pika en el primer capitulo, pones este: Archivo:Damisela.png cuando tenga que ser Archivo:Pika sprite by Moka.png es un error o te lo pidio? e3e Cappuchu♥~Archivo:Neru_icon_by_Moka.png Archivo:8 Neru icon.gif~☆Neru x3 19:42 19 ene 2012 (UTC) Oye Si quieres inscribirte en una pokénovela con los sprites, ve aquí, es mía, y puedes ser amiga principal ^^ LuchiCoki (perdón estoy sin registrar) PD: Si no tienes tiempo, lo entiendo, no pasa nada ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Sé que hoy no es tu cumple y que aún quedan unos días, pero he suspendido un examen y me han castigado sin pc, así que te dejo aquí tu regalo si consigo subirlo. (?)Archivo:Felizcumple.gifBueno, pues dicho y hecho. ¡Aquí tienes tu regalo! ¡Felices 12 años! Recuerda mi nombre...Lowbia 13:53 23 ene 2012 (UTC) ¿lo querías? He visto tu registro en Pokémon Legend: Johto! como amiga principal. ¿Querías a Snivy, verdad? ¡LO SIENTO CON MI ALMA DE VERAS! LuchiCoki 18:00 23 ene 2012 (UTC) PD: Lo siento de verdad Happy birthday!! Sea dias antes...O sea días después.... Toma: Archivo:Snivy_grafiti.png Espero que te guste :3 Si no es tu cumpleaños.... O ya lo fue... Quédate con este regalo :3 Feliz cumpleeee!!!! Eres un año mayor que yo D: Archivo:glameow_icon.gifI'm a Kitty cat!=^^=Archivo:glameow_icon.gif 14:32 28 ene 2012 (UTC) Tu regalo! =D Cumpleaños feeeliz, cumpleaños feeeliz, te deseamos tooodos, cumpleaños feeeliz (?) *Aplaude (?)* Bueno, que cómo hoy (bueno ayer x3) es un día muy especial para ti aquí esta tu regalo 8D! Archivo:Regalo para Snivy.jpg Holaaaaaaaaaa Feliz cumpleaños!!!! n_n , Hace mucho que no hablamos jeje, bueno, te hice un regalo por que es tu cumple~ Archivo:Regalo_de_Cumpleaños_para_Snivy_By_Ghost.png Tiene muchos mensajes que me gustaria decirte en tu cumpñeaños, espero que te guste n-n Archivo:Cara_de_Kingler.pngSoy un Cangre-fanDejame un Cangre-mensaje~! 18:13 28 ene 2012 (UTC) No me importa si no contiene demonios (?) No hagas caso al título (?) Aqui tenés para verlo .3. Es de una amiga mía llamada Beatriz Horrillo,que también escribe novelas: thumb|left|164px Hale (?) ~La exorcista de Satán~ ~No temas a la voz de Dios...~ 15:40 3 feb 2012 (UTC) El mensaje Viva el spam y mi nueva firma (?) '†La exorcista de PE†' '闇No temas a la voz de Dios...闇''' 20:54 10 feb 2012 (UTC)' Vale Gracias por pasarme al grupo principal. Ahora mismo cambio al guardian. (No me había dado ceunta)Lowbia 14:14 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Ten :33 401px Espero te haya gustado cc: Y ojala te sientas mejor D: Archivo:Meta_Knight_Sprite.png☆¡Kιяву & Mєтα Kηιgнт! ¡Lσѕ gυαя∂ιαηєѕ ∂є Dяєαм Lαη∂!☆Archivo:Kirby_Sprite.png 18:59 25 feb 2012 (UTC) Perdon... ;w; Lamento mucho no haber podido continuar con TO es que la cuenta de internet no ha sido pagada y ahora estoy en la casa de mis abuelos para conseguir internet, pero no te preocupes ya que continuare la novela apenas paguen el internet o tenga internet disponible de otras fuentes. Aproposito JS esta MUY buena :D Pokefanita 20:58 26 feb 2012 (UTC)Archivo:Eevee_NB.gif ¿Soy adorable no? Ey En tu user pones que das La Sombra en adopción podría adoptarla yo¿? Por faaaa por fi por fa (???) [[Usuario:Rizos|'El guardián'']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'Del aire']] 15:24 15 mar 2012 (UTC) Snivy En PE no se pueden hacer quimeras, para ello están las wikis como pokéfanon. Tus sprites de quimeras serán borrados. Se siente [[Usuario:Lau-Cynda~|'Laura Perry~']][[Usuario Discusión:Lau-Cynda~|'Be a California Girl with me ;3']] 18:47 26 mar 2012 (UTC) ¡Escucha! Mejor dicho, lee. Este mensaje va con cierta novela mía en la que tú estás obsesionada con salir: va a estar parada hasta que alguien rellene alguno de los puestos para el bardo de la tierra, y como quieres salir...bueno. Pues eso. Que si quieres que rellenes uno de los cinco puestos. Pero date prisa, por favor... [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Escucha los susurros del viento...']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'...y me encontrarás']] 12:56 14 abr 2012 (UTC) PD: ¡Gracias por comentar la novela! ¡Deberes! Hola, Maestra (inclinación de cabeza) (?). Ya he acabado los deberes, perdona que haya tardado tanto... Bueno, es esto: Se trata de un hombre de mediana edad, de unos 40 años. Es de estatura baja, y su cuerpo es fornido, con la piel completamente negra. Su corto y rizado cabello está lleno de canas, sólo unos pocos cabellos castaños se dejan ver. Tiene los ojos grandes, negros y profundos, con una sola mirada se puede ver la enorme sabiduría que albergan. Una nariz aguileña, las incontables arrugas, un peludo entrecejo, unas largas pestañas y unas orejas pequeñas, junto con unos agrietados labios, son los últimos detalles destacables de su rostro. Sus brazos son cortos, pero muy fuertes, acostumbrados a años de arduo trabajo, acabados en unas grandes manos llenas de cicatrices, y con el reverso blanco que destaca con el resto del cuerpo. Suele ir vestido con harapos, a veces incluso puede permitirse hacerse pieles, y siempre va descalzo. Aunque esta persona haya pasado por infinitas penurias, es un buen hombre, y siempre se muestra amable con los demás, incluso aunque estos nunca le hayan tratado bien. Siempre está dispuesto a ayudar, no sería capaz de hacer daño a nadie. Ha pasado por experiencias que le han hecho aprender mucho de la vida, y siempre está dando sabios consejos. Es muy pobre, no tiene ni casa, ni comida, ni dinero, ni familia, ni amigos… Nada. Pero, según él, es feliz porque “podría estar peor, y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho”, suele decir. Algo difícil de comprender sabiendo que su tribu le abandonó cuando tenía seis años, y entonces unos delincuentes lo secuestraron y lo vendieron para luego ser explotado creando piezas de ropa en condiciones infrahumanas y por un mísero sueldo. Al final, ya de mayor, se cansó de pedir limosna y trabajo, y se fue a vivir fuera de la civilización africana, sobreviviendo gracias a la caza, la pesca y la recolección. Sólo se acerca a la gente adulta para comerciar, pero le encantan los niños y juega mucho con ellos. Es un ferviente creyente de la iglesia católica. Como no sabía si debía poner un pco de su historia, lo mezclé con la descripción psicológica... Bueno, pues espero impaciente tu calificación (ojalá esté bien...). Deseándote lo mejor, se despide: Tu alumna Incluso en las tinieblas...Se ve tu luz... 13:12 18 abr 2012 (UTC) ¿Mi arma? Hola, Snivy1123: He recibido tu mensaje y el dado sirve para aporrear a los malos. ¿No crees? (Pero el dado es grande, no un dado de los de juego de mesa). Besos de: ¡Piplup usó Burbuja!Archivo:Piplup_de_zac_usando_rayo_burbuja.png ¡Me encanta! ¡¡¡Vy-Vy!!! Archivo:La.gif / Maestra (te pondría lo de siempre, pero no encuentro la imagen -.-). Bueno, quería decirte que me ha encantado la imagen. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Es preciosa, de verdad (si es que tienes un arte sin parangón, xiquilla xD). Bueno, cuando me devuelvan mi portátil (dentro de mucho tiempo...) te regalaré yo algo también. No tengo mucha experiencia con los programas que editan imágenes, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda. Bueno, pues eso, muchas gracias. ¡Un abrazo! Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngIncluso en las tinieblas...Se ve tu luzArchivo:Cara_de_Gallade.png Never Surrender 18:57 30 abr 2012 (UTC) PD: Suerte con tu cometido de tener al mejor equipo de Serperiors. Bueno, con mis ánimos, seguro que lo consigues. Y si no me crees, mira: ¡TÚ SI QUE VALES! ¿Ves? Con esto no hay quien no coja energías xD. Gracias Ohh es una monada #ModeEmpalagosoON que cuquiii gracias #ModeEmpalagosoOff. Te voy a hacer yo uno a ver cuando te lo subo...pero te prometo que te haré uno ;D [[Usuario:Rizos|'Y a veces pienso que en el mundo real']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'hay tres bandos']] 18:50 30 abr 2012 (UTC) Ivysco Te Necesito Podrías hacerme el mini de este sprite ¿? Archivo:Rizos sprite 2.png Gracias [[Usuario:Rizos|'soy héctor']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'¿Que hay de nuevo?']] 17:34 4 may 2012 (UTC) RE:Ivysco Te Necesito Es perfecto gracias PD:estás leyendo LJDH ¿? yo si :33 [[Usuario:Rizos|'soy héctor']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'¿Que hay de nuevo?']] 15:32 5 may 2012 (UTC) Pedido. Hola Snivy,disculpa la demora xDU Archivo:Kirlia_NB.gif(♂) Evolucionara cuando hagas 50 ediciones mas o con una Piedra Alba~ Cuidalo! :3 Archivo:Lapis_icon.gifLapis~☆Lazuli~Archivo:Lazuli.gif 17:24 20 may 2012 (UTC) Lo Siento Snivy no puedo empezar yo la novela, estoy castigado (ahora mismo no debería estar escribiendo esto) :S podrías empezarla tú y cuando pueda yo sigo¿? Gracias [[Usuario:Rizos|'I will be free']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'as a bird']] 12:56 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Tu Pedido. Hola Snivy Archivo:Meow.gif Tu nuevo Pokémon: Archivo:Electrike_NB.gif ''<-- Tu nuevo Electrike evolucionara a Manectric cuando realices 78 ediciones mas.'' Cuídalo mucho y gracias por adoptar Archivo:=D.png La Rosa Azul simboliza el amor y la prosperidad;Que nunca se te olvide~ 16:58 16 jun 2012 (UTC) La Venganza de la Sangre Inocente Sni, verás, tu novela de LVSI me encanta, así que...¿puedo salir en ella? Te dejo aquí la ficha, y si no quieres que salga el personaje, no te preocupes, lo entenderé. Nombre: Nara Cara MM:Archivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png Edad: 14 Historia: 'Sus padres biológicos murieron en un incendio cuando ella era muy peqeuña y un matrimonio de tipo siniestro la adoptó, ya que no podían tener hijos. La criaron con todo el amor del mundo, pero cuando se promulgó esa ley,los mataron. Desde entonces, Nara ha recorrido medio mundo intentando que la gente deje en paz a los pokémon siniestros. Es muy cariñosa y testaruda. Aparentemente, es una togetic normal, aunque posee algunos ataques de tipo siniestro, como bola sombra. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'La Guardiana ''']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia| de la Luna']] 12:26 24 jun 2012 (UTC) ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, Sni! Lo de los comentarios no es nada, tu novela se lo merece. Es de las mejores que has escrito. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'La Guardiana ]][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia| de la Luna']] 12:26 25 jun 2012 (UTC Leyendas Escondidas He tenido una idea para la novela :3 es la siguiente: ¿Que te parece hacer varias temporadas? PD: Te toca escribir ya el siguiente capítulo, acabé el otro día el 4º :la: [[Usuario:Rizos|'I will be free']].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'as a bird']] 14:13 1 jul 2012 (UTC) ¿Te pasa a ti también? Hi, Sni. Te quería preguntar si a ti, cuando editas una novela, en el buscador de imágenes del editor te salen todas las páginas que hay sobre ese pokémon o lo que sea que te hayas puesto a buscar. Creo que no me he explicado bien, así que te dejo un ejemplo: abro el buscador de imágnes y busco a eevee, y cuando le doy a "8 siguientes" no me sale nada, me dice que hay cero resultados. Así no puedo escribir mis novelas pokémon. ¿Te pasa a ti también? Contéstame cuanto antes, please. Gracias. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Me llamo Lobi. ]][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia| Quizá hayas oído hablar de mí.]] 13:18 12 jul 2012 (UTC) Ajá Creo que yo también he encontrado una solución,y es poner en modo fuente el nombre del archivo. Gracias por ayudarme, Snivy. Y cuando averigües lo que pasa con las encuestas me das un toque, por favor. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Me llamo Lobi. ']][[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia| Quizá hayas oído hablar de mí.]] 12:32 16 jul 2012 (UTC) Te toca Snivy te toca seguir Leyendas Escondidas :3.Hazlo cuando puedas,no te preocupes,solo te lo decía porque hace tiempo que no editas [[Usuario:Rizos|'''I will be free]].[[Usuario Discusión:Rizos|'as a bird']] 11:31 20 jul 2012 (UTC) PokéPark Archivo:Carta.pngArchivo:Pidgey_NB.png Hola aquí tienes tu ficha del CRPP. Aunque las misiones aún no están disponibles, pronto podrás comenzar a ayudarnos a todos en el Poképark. La plantilla debe ir en tu pagina de usuario Si necesitas que se coloque ahí contacta conmigo. Okey e3e ¿No recuerdas tu código amigo? Pues lo miras en el juego, mira que problemón. xD Y con respecto al intercambio: ¿Quieres al treecko a cambio del gallade? :1 Eso serán 200 pokés (?) ¿Y con qué género lo quieres, macho o hembra? ¿Y a qué nv.? ¿Quieres que tenga algún movimiento huevo? :1 Bueno, responde y te hago al bicho. :3 Archivo:Infernape_mini.gif 未Life is a game来日It's a survival記 Archivo:Sceptile_mini.gif'' 10:19 28 ago 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi Snivy! ¿como estas? oye ¿cuanco escribiras el capitulo 3 de La Ultima Verdad? espero que te haya gustado como escribí mi capi x3 bueno te mando saludos desde chile :3 El tiempo corre...Aprovecha cada segundo...Archivo:Dialga_NB.gif 20:57 14 sep 2012 (UTC) OMG 0.0 OMG Nunca creía que rellenaras la inscripción con esa novela... Fue de las primeras que leí en PE y de mis favoritas! Sinceramente, es un honor tener a Naia en la Guerra Milenaria. GRACIAS. P.D. Quieres ser mi amiga? Si es si ponme un lucario! Archivo:Kyurem Blanco NB2.gifDios DraGón, El Amante de los Dragones (¿Hablamos?)Archivo:Kyurem Negro NB2.gif 20:59 23 sep 2012 (UTC) Re: No fastidies O_O Si! mi novela empezará en noviembre porque estoy ocupado con mi novela actual. No, en serio, tu novela es de mis favoritas! Me la leí cuando era un usuario anónimo! ;) Archivo:Cara de Kyurem Blanco.pngDios DraGón, El Amante de los Dragones (¿Hablamos?)Archivo:Cara de Kyurem Negro.png 16:52 24 sep 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola, sin querer use algunas de tus caras de snivy para mi novela, me darías permiso para seguir usandolas? Muchas Gracias, Paz159 (discusión) 17:34 14 dic 2012 (UTC) Archivo:Umbreon_mini.gif La oscuridad se acerca. ¿Escaparás o lucharás hasta el final? ... Hola Snivy, eh leído tu novela (Existen cosas mas allá que no podemos entender) y sinceramente me a FASCINADO es una de las mejores novelas que he leído en todo PE, espero que la sigas. Ah, y otra cosa: Archivo:Piedra_alba.png Te doy esta Piedra Alba, porque me ah ENCANTADO tu novela, fuiste una GENIA alcrearla. Saludos, no dejes de escribir esa novela o te la meteras con Archivo:Zekrom_NB.gif, y el te matará (?) Somos un mar de estrellas ~ Cada uno brilla con luz propia 23:49 5 ene 2013 (UTC) Je Yo estoy en todas partes al mismo tiempo. Y que sepas que estoy continuando con La leyenda dle ángel negro. Bueno, por esa me debes seleccionar a mi personaje en las audiciones. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'En estas navidades... ']]Archivo:Eevee NB.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'¡poke turrón de chocolate! ']] 18:37 6 ene 2013 (UTC) Tengo que cambiar la firma de Navidad, que va siendo hora. Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Que te lo pases bien con la Wii. Yo tengo una, pero mi hermana no me la deja ni tocar, Que se fastidie, ya no le paso más juegos. Me la han pirateado y no me va el programa para pasar los juegos. Jolines. Quería probar el Just Dance 4. En definitiva, que la consola no esta mal. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'En estas navidades... ']]Archivo:Eevee NB.gif[[Usuario Discusión:Lowbia|'¡poke turrón de chocolate! ']] 18:48 6 ene 2013 (UTC) SNIVY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡Hola! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Siento la tardanza, pero he estado unos días (semanas) desconectada y me acordé el otro día, y al verte mientras "supuestamente" estudiaba en el móvil me vino la inspiración y regresé. Si tengo tiempo, te hago algo, pero no te ilusiones mucho. [[Usuario: Lowbia|'Si luchas por ellos,']]Archivo:Eevee NB.gif'' los sueños se hacen realidad'' 12:38 11 feb 2013 (UTC) PD: Esa novela tuya, Memorias Ulai, tiene muy buena pinta.